


More Than Our Instincts

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Safe Sane and Consensual, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki had decided from a young age that an Omega just wasn’t for him.





	More Than Our Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lend me your shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853870) by [Lucien_Maes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Maes/pseuds/Lucien_Maes). 



> Soooo I know many people find a/b/o slightly dubious BUT I ASSURE YOU I FIND CONSENT SEXY AND WILL PRETTY MUCH NEVER WRITE SOMETHING THAT IS NOT THAT. So rest assured, my version of a/b/o is tweaked slightly to take that into account ;)
> 
> Additionally this is slightly inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6853870) adorable ficlet which I found because it was recced by [this](https://dailyfrostironficrec.tumblr.com/) awesome blog. I then decided I needed more Alpha!Loki comforting Omega!Tony XD
> 
> Sooo here you have it. I hope you like! This is pure fluff, basically.

Loki was an Alpha and that brought with it a certain level of expectation for his career, his leadership and dominance in a group setting, as well as his romantic partners. Alphas were designed as the perfect partner for Omegas but they could also function well with a Beta for a lover. 

The truth was that Omegas weren’t as common as they used to be and that made them not only highly sought after, but it allowed Omegas to take their pick of the hundreds of men and women courting them.

Loki had decided from a young age that an Omega just wasn’t for him. Not only did he find it unlikely that he would be attracted to a simpering, wide-eyed Omega outside of his instincts, but Loki also knew his brand of comfort, love and desire in a romantic partner were more suited to a fiery, challenging, intelligent personality who would make Loki crave them with every fibre of his being.

Alpha, Beta, Omega; Loki didn’t care, as long as they gave him more than just instinctual attraction. Loki had simply doubted that an Omega would have the qualities he was searching for.

But, well, he _did_ have to revise his assumption about Omegas when he met Tony Stark.

He was the most sought after Omega in the city; flashy, famous, prone to sleeping with any and everyone but never keeping them for more than a night or two. He was an Omega, there was no doubt, but he was nothing like Loki was used to; full of fire and sharp grins.

Loki had met the man through Thor and they’d spent an entire afternoon warring with words and forgetting everyone else in the room existed. Tony had been the one to instigate something more between them and their night together had been good, _incredibly_ so, but there was nothing more to it.

Tony was a friend and he became an occasional partner, but Loki had known from the start that Tony was not looking for an Alpha to claim him. Tony was just having fun. 

Loki did, occasionally, find his instincts twitching when he was near Tony; he’d reach for him to offer comfort with a soothing stroke through the other man’s hair when Tony was tired after a long night. He would also find Tony food and place it in front of him when he thought the brunet wasn’t eating enough. Little, unconscious things that made him freeze when he realised it. Tony never brought it up though and occasionally, Tony would even touch Loki’s arm or wrist to sooth when something had sparked Loki’s temper.

They were innocent, instinctual actions that weren’t limited to each other, Loki just found himself doing it for Tony more than anyone else.

It only took the better part of four months for Loki to realise that he _wanted_ to be Tony’s Alpha. He wanted to date him, live with him, _claim_ him.

But Loki was under no misconceptions about what Tony wanted, he was also well aware of how many more desirable Alphas Tony could pick from, so he did nothing. He maintained their friendship, he enjoyed their occasional nights together and Loki stamped down hard on any desires he had for anything more between them.

Loki was managing it fairly well apart from a few affectionate and protective slip ups (the less said about that one time someone insulted Tony in front of Loki the better) but one evening he was in his apartment when he heard a frantic knocking on his door and a moment later there was a barrage of scents that had Loki striding for the door. 

He was barely registering, _distressed, tears, **Tony**_ before he was pulling open the door and seeing Tony looking haggard and like he was barely keeping himself standing. Loki didn’t even think before he was pulling the other man into the circle of his arms, feeling Tony’s hands come up and grip the back of Loki’s shirt like a lifeline.

Loki made a shushing noise, pressing his nose and lips against Tony’s hair, kissing his head gently as one of Loki’s hands moved to rub soothing circles against the other man’s back. Loki stayed there for long seconds, not wanting to move away from Tony for a moment, but while his instincts were screaming _comfort, look after, sooth_ , another part of him also felt a vicious need to _avenge, protect, keep safe_ and it made Loki pull back so that he could bring the man into his apartment, shutting and locking the door so that no one else could hurt his Omega.

_His._

Hurt Tony. Not his Omega. His friend. Not _his_.

Loki swallowed thickly and while he wanted to pull Tony back into his arms, he made himself push that desire to the side, focusing instead on shepherding Tony to his couch. He sat the other man down, unable to stop himself from running a hand over Tony’s arm and fingers through his hair. He then moved to his room, grabbing a thick blanket that Tony often threw over himself when he fell asleep on the couch on nights when they didn’t share a bed.

Loki brought it back to the other man, wrapping it around Tony’s shoulders and tucking it against him, knowing the comfort of familiar scents would help sooth the other man. He tried to ignore how an item that mixed _both_ of their scents made something inside Loki hum with satisfaction.

He ducked down before he could stop himself and left a gentle kiss on the top of Tony’s head, feeling Tony slump a little in relaxation and relief at the gesture.

Loki pulled away a few moments later, swallowing again before heading into the kitchen. While he did pour Tony a glass of water--knowing it would be better for him--he also quickly made Tony a coffee, knowing that it would be of more comfort to the engineer.

He brought both of them back and placed them on the coffee table in front of the brunet.

Tony had brought his legs up to his chest and he raised his head to look at Loki with sorrowful eyes that begged for something else, something more tangible. It had Loki sitting on the couch beside him in a moment, but Tony wasn’t satisfied, not until Loki was lying on the couch and Tony was spread out on top of him, hugging Loki close and burying his face in Loki’s chest. 

Loki just continued to make soothing sounds and keep him close, stroking Tony’s back through the blanket and cupping the back of the Omega’s neck, his thumb rubbing soothingly. 

Loki knew that for Tony the touch and protection of any Alpha was going to be instinctively helping him calm down, but Loki couldn’t stop himself from offering more; soft kisses to Tony’s hair and even on his cheek. Slipping his hands under the blanket and not caring for the heat that came from the layers and a body on top of him - not if it meant Tony was close and unharmed.

He didn’t know what had hurt Tony so much and a part of him _burned_ to find out and viciously destroy anyone who had hurt his Omega – but the desire was secondary to his need to make sure Tony would be alright here and now.

Loki didn’t know how long they stayed like that, how long Loki murmured words of comfort as much as he hummed a sound, instinctual and impossible to describe or imitate, but designed to sooth an Omega in distress. 

He could feel when Tony finally calmed down; not only did his scent change to something relaxed and almost contented, but he began lightly nuzzling against Loki’s chest, his fingers releasing their grip on Loki’s clothes as the adrenaline and upset faded from him. It made Loki think, whatever it was, might have been triggered or exacerbated by the hormonal shifts that Omegas were often plagued with, especially when near a heat as Tony soon would be.

Still, his relaxation made Loki confident enough to stroke Tony’s back and ask him softly, “Are you feeling better now, Tony?”

Tony nodded against Loki’s chest and his words were soft, sounding as if he was slightly foggy or half-asleep, “Mmm, got my Alpha.”

Loki went completely stiff, his hands freezing in their gentle caresses even as he felt Tony react similar. He knew that Tony was suddenly wide awake and very aware of what he’d just uttered.

 _My Alpha_ , the words repeated in Loki’s head, something he desperately wanted to believe but couldn’t trust hadn’t been the mumbled slur of instincts too close to the surface.

His heart was racing as he moved the hand on Tony’s neck to his chin, lightly tilting the other man’s face so that he could look into wide brown eyes. Loki’s voice was rough as he asked, “What did you call me?"

Loki could feel this new distress coming off Tony in waves, his eyes filled with something almost horrified. He also started to curl in on himself slightly, withdrawing from Loki even if he never moved an inch. 

When he spoke, he sounded as if he was about to wince, and his eyes had fallen from Loki’s as he quietly admitted, “My Alpha.”

The breath Loki let out came out shaky and he all but pulled Tony the few remaining inches to kiss the other man. “ _My_ Omega,” he growled against the other’s mouth. “ _My_ Tony.”

Tony didn’t react for a long moment, but then he _moaned_ soft and relieved and kissed Loki back. Tony’s hands came up to cup Loki’s cheeks while Loki’s hands began running over Tony’s body possessively, a desperate need to prove the other man was here and happy and _his_.

They kissed for minutes - hours perhaps, Loki ceased to know. They kissed until their mouths were red and slightly swollen with a high flush in their cheeks as they rested their foreheads together. The blanket had ended up around their ankles and their feet were tangled. Loki was cupping Tony’s neck, stroking thumbs over his jawline while Tony was lightly rubbing their noses together, their mouths also brushing in chaste, barely felt kisses.

Looking into Tony’s smiling face and bright eyes, Loki had to ask, needing to confirm it aloud, “You will be mine? I can...” he licked his lips, trailing off for a moment, as if hardly believing the words, “I can claim you?”

Tony nodded, the motion a little jerky. “I... yeah, I mean, date me a bit first, but-”

“Yes, of course,” Loki agreed without hesitating. 

Claiming wasn’t a step to be taken lightly, no, it could take years before they were both comfortable with that kind of bonding - but that it was there, an outcome for them in the future? Loki’s whole body flared with pleasure and excitement.

Loki ran his hands down Tony’s back and sides, languishing in the touch. “But you will only be mine? No other lovers while we court?”

“No, no other lovers,” Tony instantly agreed, briefly kissing Loki’s cheek. “Fuck, I haven't wanted anyone else touching me for _weeks_. Only wanted you.”

Loki purred; a sound that rumbled in his chest and was full of contentment and possession. It was a noise he had never made before but it had Tony shuddering and his eyes widening as desire flickered to life in them. In response, Loki just pulled the other man down into a kiss. He would be taking Tony to his bed soon, there was no mistake about that, but he wanted to enjoy right now, a place where he felt so incredibly _happy_.

His every instinct was screaming with the need to keep Tony as close as physically possible and Loki didn’t want to deny that need in the slightest. He did shift them so that he could lie on top of Tony, caging him in and enjoying the way Tony only made a content noise and wrapped arms and legs around Loki, keeping them together.

It was the most satisfied and joyful Loki could ever remember feeling and he nuzzled Tony’s neck before moving to kiss Tony once more.

Never in his life had Loki ever thought he’d end up with an Omega, but that was easy to explain; he had come to that conclusion before he had met Tony Stark.

And all that really mattered to Loki now was that Tony was lying happy and enthusiastic in his arms, having chosen him as the one he wanted as his lover and as his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Now! Firstly, don't ask me what Tony was upset about, I have no idea. MAKE UP YOUR OWN ANSWER, lol.
> 
> Additionally, have a smidge of Tony's thoughts during the "my alpha" scene that never made it into the story but was in my original rambles about the idea:
> 
> Because, when Tony says "my alpha" he stiffens and goes " _oh fuck I said it outloud_ ". Because Tony never actually had re-occurring flings, not until Loki. And Tony, shit man, he liked Loki a lot but he's always been resistant of having an "alpha" and being "claimed" and when he started wanting Loki like that he searched out other lovers, finding that his skin crawled a little at having someone other than Loki touching him. So he stopped sleeping around, would come back to Loki and was realising he really, really wanted Loki with instincts and without. 
> 
> And when he was emotional and distraught he came to Loki to make him feel better and safe, " _his alpha_ " but he didn't know how to admit that or if Loki even _wanted_ to be tied down to some clingy omega that he'd have to look out for and share his life with if he _did_ claim Tony.
> 
>  
> 
> ... And, of course, luckily for Tony, Loki 100% wants to have Tony in his life as "his omega" ;P


End file.
